In various situations, it may be desirable to know the location of an object. For example, it may be desirable to be able to locate a misplaced set of keys. In another example, it may be desirable for a user to be able to locate themselves in an unfamiliar and/or busy environment.
Locations systems often use a configuration of one or more transmitters and or one or more receivers to determine location. In many cases, the ability to locate an object depends on the proximity of the one or more transmitters and the one or more receivers.